


Ammen amarthan. Ú-estelion mi amarth!

by Teriana



Series: Middle Earth funny tales and Other Utter Poppycock [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Quest of Erebor, Thranduil - Freeform, thorin oakenshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriana/pseuds/Teriana
Summary: Imagine Thranduil met Thorin Oakenshield before sending that one to dungeons.Imagine he became his prisoner first.Imagine he accompanies dwarves on their Quest of Erebor.A bit crazy, loaded with humor and irony, spiced with hot exciting moments and slightly dramatic final, story.And maybe there will be a love sparkle in the end...





	Ammen amarthan. Ú-estelion mi amarth!

**Author's Note:**

> Ammen amarthan. Ú-estelion mi amarth!* 
> 
> Sindarin. (I refused what is fated. I don’t believe in Fate!)

Thorin was ready to swear that some odd things were happening to his company all the time on their way. These misfortunes rained down on dwarves right after they set out from the Shire with Bilbo and Gandalf. The fortune obviously didn’t favor them on their Quest of Erebor.

First they got into troubles with trolls, then came across elves, then got into the clutches of Goblin King. In two words life was full of adventures.

And now the dwarves encountered this weird elven creature which they captured after they ran from Goblin-town. This wild elf was trying to shoot them from his bow. Thorin caught him from behind, wrestled the bow from his hands, and pressed his arms to his sides.

“Let me go, you filthy naug!!!” yelled angrily the fair-haired elf squirming in Thorin’s hands.

“Devil a bit!” shouted the dwarf chuckling and got a poke from infuriated elf, which started to kick him.

This crazy creature was twitching trying to writhe himself free and he was doing it so frenzy that Thorin lost his balance next second and collapsed together with him on the ground.

“You fucking bastard!!!” the fair-haired elf was roaring underneath, waggling his head. His beautiful long silver hair became dusty very soon.

“Don’t twitch scatty blond!” Thorin was tying his hands tightly.

“How did you call me, dirty dwarf???” this captured elf twitched in fury under the dwarf and spat out curses in elvish.

“Oh, Thorin, come on! What's taking so long with this loopy guy?” swore Dwalin.

“Done!” Thorin puffed out, and tightened the rope’s knots which fixed the elven wrists together.

****

The night came on schedule and everyone fell asleep fast.

Thorin dipped into slumber in his tent too. His elven prisoner was sitting in front of him, tied and miffed.

He waited till the dwarves pass out and then cautiously crawled closer to Thorin’s sword.

After it he began to rub his tied wrists against the sharp blade and the rope broke right away.

The fair-haired elf moved up to dormant dwarf and tied his both hands to trees branches which protruded from left and right sides of the dwarvish tent.

He bent over Thorin’s face listening to his even breath. That one was dead to the world.

Elf sneered cunningly and slipped down to his belly.

His slender fingers worked very delicately and swiftly while he was unbuttoning dwarf’s breeches and then he saw what he needed. Next moment he opened his mouth and shoved this thing into it.

Thorin twitched in his sleep reflexively.

Elf was sucking his big thick cock very skillfully. He helped himself with hand and his tongue was doing such amazing tricks licking and teasing the dwarf’s flesh that soon he heard his admired moan. Yet, that one remained asleep.

Meanwhile Thorin’s cock became hardened enough.

The fair-haired elf threw away his clothes and perched himself on dwarf’s top.

This time Thorin woke up. He twitched underneath and roared angrily once he found himself tied and seen this crazy elven creature saddled and riding him with lustful moans.

“What the fuck are you doing???” he started wiggling strongly in attempt to throw him off.

This audacious elf smirked.

“Fucking you, my love!” he bent to Thorin and kissed him.

“Argh…” Thorin spat disgustedly.

This freaky kept moving on his body, swinging forward and backward hastily.

“A minute, a moment…” he started puffing and wiggled his hips on dwarf’s body.

Some strange unbeknown sensation arose in Thorin’s groin below and ran like a heating wave gaining strength on its way. When next moment this elf kissed him a huge, hot, delightful wave covered them both and burst into two bright climaxes. They both started suffocating from delight.

Thorin moaned in pleasure unexpectedly for himself and then this elf moaned passionately and tumbled down on his breast puffing in his ear.

“Get off me and untie my hands!” Thorin uttered through gritted teeth, trying to recover his breath after this sudden shock. An unexpected one but however hugely pleasant.

This darned elven creature docilely climbed down. He kept panting and freed stupefied dwarf very slowly.

Thorin could hardly get up after such unbelievable incident.

His breeches were full of cum, and his shirt was stained with elven cum as well.

The dwarf spat disdainfully again and knelt down to puffing naked elf that was lying on his furry jacket. He seized his wrists squeamishly and tied them again using the wastes of rope. A weird dizziness possessed Thorin and he felt his body demanding an urgent relax. No longer able to resist this pleasant fatigue he fell down nearby next second as if he had been shot, and with words “Damn you!” blacked out, spreading himself on the ground.  

***

Next evening Thorin couldn’t help but pile into fight with Azog. But he wasn’t prepared for it at all. This pale orc knocked him down at first blow, and his white warg sank its teeth into Thorin’s body. It was extremely painful and sensitive and after this ugly beast had played long enough it threw the dwarf away on the stone. As a result Thorin hit his nape against its hard surface.

His sword dropped nearby and the wounded dwarf attempted to reach for it when Azog’s warrior wanted to cut his head.

Unpredictability of events is quite a normal trick of the Fate the dwarf learnt when his elven prisoner rushed to his side next moment and covered him.

The last thing Thorin saw before passing out was their fair-haired elf that attacked orc.

The dwarf was brought to his senses on the top of Carrock where he and other dwarves with halfling, wizard and their elven prisoner were delivered by the giant eagles.

Gandalf whispered incantation and Thorin opened his eyes. His whole body ached terribly from fatigue and wounds.

Balin approached their king and asked Nori and Ori to put bandages over his wounds.

Dwalin helped Thorin to get up and held up him with hands.

Their elf prisoner moved suddenly closer.

“Let me help you…” he began in amiable tone.

But that crazy night with his participation was too fresh in Thorin’s memory and he overbearing his strong pain, started aside from a volunteered well-wisher.

“Stay away from me elven frenetic!” he growled crossly in response.

The elven guy bent his brows in bewilderment. “Why he treats me like so? I saved his life.”

“Lads, call halt!” announced the white-bearded dwarf. “Thorin needs to have a good rest.”

“I don’t! I’m ok! I’m able to walk on further!” the wounded dwarf has writhed in pain suddenly in Dwalin’s hands.

“Thorin, one night means nothing!” The big guy tried to assure him. “We should stay here and…besides, it’s too dark to climb down the hill now. We need to wait till the break of the day.”

Thorin nodded unwillingly.

Dwarves began preparing for sleep.

Dwalin put up a brown tent and helped Thorin to get into it.

Groaning, the wounded dwarf settled himself on his furry jacket and sighed out.

“Keep an eye on this elf.” He gave an order. “I don’t want to have another commotion of the spirits tonight.”

“Got it.” nodded Dwalin and departed.

Thorin suddenly felt such a strong fatigue that he blacked out right away.

He was raving in his sleep, experiencing the fight with Azog again.

The dwarf woke up in the middle of the night from a strange noise.

Someone was holding a small bowl near his lips.

“Drink it and you feel better.” He heard a quiet voice and obeyed for unclear reason still being one foot in his dormancy.

Someone’s hand dived under his shirt and slid along his breast and his belly, spreading its pleasant warmth. It lulled the vigilance of his for some minutes but then the dwarf caught the wrist of his pleaser and stared at him.

“That’s you again!” he grumbled irritatingly at his elven prisoner.

“Let me help you. I can heal.” uttered that one in mysterious voice.

“I’m all right. I don’t need your help!” cut him Thorin roughly and twitched spasmodically once his prisoner’s another hand touched his belly in the middle.

“Let me help.” repeated the fair-haired elf. “I won’t do any harm to you.”

Thorin gritted his teeth. Warg’s bites were burning stronger than his broken bridge of the nose.

“Go ahead!” answered the dwarf with a snarl and freed his hand.

The fair-haired elf rubbed his palms and laid them on Thorin’s breast.

“But no hanky-panky!” warned him Thorin.

That one smiled ironically at frowned dwarf and started to untie his bandages.

Thorin was watching this unpredictable creature attentively, like a jigger guy, ready to act immediately if there’s something wrong.

The elven guy removed all the rags’ pieces which had already stained in blood profusely and threw them away. He put his hands over the dwarf’s wounds barely touching them and started to caress their uneven edges.

That wasn’t so pleasant to feel but at the same time wasn’t repugnant. Soon his prisoner’s strokes relaxed Thorin and began to push him up to the Slumber Land.

The fair-haired elf reached for the dwarf's shoulder and pulled Thorin’s body to himself to have him turned.

“What are you doing?” asked the dwarf dreamy but in a bit strained voice.

“I need to examine your back.” his new-sprung healer explained.

Thorin gifted him mistrustful look.

“Keep cool, dwarf. Chill!” replied his prisoner shortly.

Thorin lay down on his belly and relaxed.

The prisoner moved his curly hair aside.

Next second the elven hands started to fondle the dwarf’s shoulder blades moving up to his neck and then lower to his loins. His gentle touches were ravishing and sweet spreading this unbearably delightful warmth throughout Thorin’s tired body.

That one dipped into sleep very soon but his pleaser kept doing his work perfectly well.

When the elven creature was through, he covered the sleeping dwarf with his shirt and then with blanket to keep the warmth, and snuggled down near Thorin having put his arm over his waist.

***

Next morning Thorin woke up in cheerful spirits, in other words – renewed and reborn.

His eyes suddenly caught the dozing elf prisoner which rested nearby. The irritated dwarf stretched his hand to elf’s shoulder and wanted to give him a good shake first but then remembered last night events and experienced quite strange feelings.

Only now Thorin realized that he felt pain no more. He pulled his shirt up swiftly and was pleasantly surprised at clean, healthy skin he noticed under it.

“What a miracle!” he thought and glimpsed at the elven creature close to him.

That one curled up on his furry jacket like a chilled little beast. The dwarf covered him with his blanket. This elf began tossing in his sleep.

“Rest peacefully.” whispered Thorin and touched the elven guy’s hair. He felt its silkiness and blushed for some reason confusedly realizing he liked this gentle sensation.

He went out of the tent and looked around. The sun was high in the skies and all his dwarves were very busy. Some of them were cooking, some were polishing their swords. Bombur was chewing something as always.

Dwalin approached Thorin and looked at him.

“Changed greatly you are. Not that one, too weak to stand as yesterday.” He clapped on Thorin’s shoulder.

The dwarf smiled warmly and replied.

“Arrange feeding for our prisoner. He did his best last night to help me.”

“Did he?” inquired curiously Dwalin.

Thorin pulled up his shirt showing his healthy skin to dumbfounded dwarf.

“Oh, boy!” came out of him. “That sounds unexpectedly and looks unbelievable.” Dwalin agreed and turned to Bofur.

“Fill the bowl with soup for our prisoner!”

The dwarf in hat nodded and poured hot liquid into a wooden bowl.

He carried it to Dwalin then.

Dwalin passed the bowl to Thorin.

“Thanks!” Thorin said and went back to his tent.

His elven prisoner was still asleep.

Thorin bent over him and touched his shoulder.

“Eat some pottage. We didn’t feed you for several days. I am left wondering how you still endure.”

The elven creature moaned in his sleep and opened his dreamy eyes.

He glimpsed at Thorin and then sat down.

“Thanks I don’t want it.” He replied indifferently.

“Come on, eat it! May be it’s not as delicious as you’re probably used to but still!” tried to persuade him Thorin, stretching the bowl to elf.

But that one only wrinkled in disgust smelling out the steam from the wooden plate.

“I don’t like it!”

Thorin snorted squeamishly.

“That’s all we have, you pernickety creature!”

“I told you that I won’t eat that pig swill!” burst out the elf prisoner angrily with distorted expression.

Thorin took a spoonful of soup calmly and shoved it into his mouth.

This guy didn’t expect such agility from the dwarf and choked with soup but Thorin made him gulped it.

“Good boy!” praised him Thorin and next moment the wooden bowl was struck out of his hands by infuriated elven creature that pounced on him.

Thorin was fighting his prisoner and this guy growled wildly in his hands. Finally the dwarf managed to press him to the ground.

“What have you done, moron??? You poisoned me with your disgusting draff!!!” this enraged creature began spitting at him.

“Oh, I’m really sorry, you beautiful creature that I treated you like so and wanted to feed you!” Thorin shook up this angry elf in his grip.

“I’m a vegetarian! You made me eat your meat soup!” said this elf between his teeth.

Thorin froze for a second.

“A vegetarian you are?” he repeated after the prisoner, blushing in awkwardness from situation he got into now.

“Yes, I don’t eat meat.” confirmed annoyed elven prisoner.

Thorin grumbled something inaudible and liberated him.

But his prisoner was still lying on his furry jacket.

Only now dwarf noticed that he was half naked.

There were ugly scars on his body extending from his belly button to his shoulder.

Thorin touched his belly unwittingly seen them. His elven prisoner twitched under his palm.

The dwarf’s eyes widened in horror.

“Who did this to you?” he asked being stunned a lot.

“Dragon fire.” Uttered the elven creature, staring at stupefied Thorin. “His fiery breath melted my armor chest plate.”

“You fought a dragon?” Thorin was amazed greatly.

Elf nodded.

“A few thousand years ago.”

Thorin was really impressed. His hand slid to his breast and then he took a notice that elf closed his eyes.

“Why didn’t you cure yourself like you cured me?” he asked.

“I’m not able to cure it. It’s incurable. I can only hide it.” Explained the elven creature and stared sullenly at Thorin.

Some sort of sympathy roused in dwarf suddenly.

To tell the truth he never saw naked elves before. Neither males nor females. But he’d never have thought that they could have such smooth, hairless body and silky hair.

This exact elf male was very well built and slender and Thorin might have called him handsome. And he had such horrible scars all over his body that were really dreadful. Thorin felt pity for him.

“Do you have anyone who could take care of you? I think I do not need to hold you as a prisoner of our company any longer. So, I can liberate you immediately.” he announced honestly.

“Where are you going?” asked him elf unexpectedly.

Thorin pondered for a moment and then decided to tell him the truth.

“We are going to reclaim our homeland from the dragon.”

“From the dragon?” the elf rose on his elbows showing his interest. “I should come with you. I know how to treat dragons.”

Thorin smiled indulgently.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea for you…Once bitten, twice shy.”

“No! That is not about me.” The elf retorted and sat down.

Now he was just right in front of the dwarf.

Thorin realized that he’s staring spellbound at his face, to say exactly into his eyes that shone like two bright stars.

“Your eyes are so beautiful.” uttered suddenly Thorin and shook himself surprised at his own words.

The fair-haired elf smiled nicely.

“You too are very handsome.” He stretched towards the dwarf and pressed his lips to his.

Thorin twitched at first in attempt to part with him but something clicked in his mind and he felt as some pleasant dizziness enveloped him like weightless haze.

Next moment he found himself kissing this elf in response and his hands started groping his body.

Thorin failed to realize what he was doing next several minutes.

He toppled the elven guy, fondling his pale body and smooth hips. And that one started moaning sensually. Then the dwarf with trembling hands pulled his thighs apart and shoved his hardened cock into his body.

Elf shuddered in Thorin’s arms from pain and delight simultaneously.

That thing aroused the dwarf unexpectedly and he lay on the elven guy and that one stared trustingly at him.

The fair-haired elven guy wrapped his arms around Thorin’s neck and was holding him tight.

He proceeded to teasing kissing.

And this time it was so breathtaking that the dwarf thought he would go faint because so magic it was.

He pulled away from the elven creature and said.

“Can you lie down on your side? I want you to be pleased as well.” He asked.

The elven guy nodded and humbly lay as the dwarf said.

Thorin’s hands parted elven buttocks and he penetrated into elf again.

The creature wiggled from unpleasant feeling, but the dwarf put his hand on his warm cock and started to stroke it.

“It’s such a pleasure to feel it…” whispered the elven guy encouraging him and turned his head to kiss Thorin.

He seemed not alone in his sensation.

The dwarf also was experiencing some incredible chill going through his body all the time his groins were hitting the guy’s buttocks.

There was some captivating power that attracted and involved Thorin in this unusual process and he surrendered to it wholly enjoying each and every single moment.

Somehow they managed to cum simultaneously; and the dwarf lay nuzzled to fragrant silver hair of his lover and felt that pleasant warmth of the elven body close to him.

Thorin’s palm filled hot loving seed but this time he hadn’t distaste for it, at the contrary it imparted piquancy to their exciting act.

“I’m sorry. I forgot to thank you for curing me.” the dwarf stated in a hoarse voice.

The elven guy stole kiss from him and smiled cheerfully.

“You’ve just redeemed your mistake.” he stated and caused a return smile.

“That was really weird thing that now happened between us…” said pensively the dwarf.

“No weirder than eating or drinking.” the elven guy whispered back. “I see no reason if we couldn’t do it periodically. I think that helps to relax after difficult days and even improves your mood.”

“I don’t know,” Thorin hesitated. He couldn’t deny that he liked those pleasant moments they shared now but the thing that all this was some type of sheer insanity refused to leave his mind.

“I believe you cannot sort things out now and that is quite normal. I think we should try it again a bit later.” the elven guy offered quickly.

Thorin considered his proposal quite sensible and replied.

“All right. Let’s plan it for tonight.”

“Deal!” uttered the elven creature gladly and smiled slyly inwardly.

***  
Thorin and his company spent seven hours to climb down the rock and during this entire route Thorin kept his eyes fixed on the attractive elven creature that was going down nearby. Watched his long slender legs in tight black breeches, watched his tempting buttocks curves bending while descending. The elven guy seemed to feel eager dwarf’s glance that was groping his body and turned to Thorin from time to time smiling and winking audaciously at him and causing him turn red.  
When finally the last dwarf has stepped on the ground they camped at the foot of the mountain for a night stop.  
Oin and Gloin made a fire and cooked the same soup they did in the morning.  
“Thorin, our food supply is poor, we need to get food somewhere!” warned him one of the dwarves when everyone was having his supper.  
But the King of Durin’s Folk was too busy with contemplating a graceful silhouette in front of him framed in enchanting moonlight that was now combing his silver hair. All his entity was highly concentrated on this magical vision and of course nothing could interfere with him and stop him from admiring it. Even poor food supply.  
So he sputtered out something inaudible but then noticed foolish grin of Bofur which he’s been rewarded with while that one was passing him by, and cleared his throat.  
“Ahem…yes…I saw some forest ahead…we could hunt there a little.” He said a little more confident.  
The elven guy slipped his wooden comb into his pocket and turned to Thorin.  
“I think we could all use something to eat and give our muscles a good repose after such hard working.” He winked at Thorin as if hinting at his lewd glances. Then he waggled to the dwarf and whispered. “I think we could both use a little more sleep.”  
Thorin’s head waggled hypnotized in return.  
That night they spent together as they promised each other before. And this time their affair turned out even more ardent because this elven creature almost repeated his previous very provocative behavior like it did first time. But this time Thorin wasn’t asleep and he experienced all the fullness of these inexpressible sensations.  
The skillful tongue of this guy was so hot and teasing; it caused dwarf’s moans of delight.  
The elven creature controlled all the process of dwarf’s pleasing and when he was sure that Thorin was warmed up enough it saddled him again and said.  
“Relax and embrace my hips and hold me tighter while I move.”  
The dwarf’s hands lay on the pale skin of the elven guy and that one started moaning with pure pleasure once he felt this incredibly hot and taut sensation inside of him.  
It looked like Thorin also was fond of that jamming of his flesh and the way this elven guy kept him excited.  
By the by, this time the guy had the quite rapid hots and he was through literally in several seconds.  
Breathless and sweaty, with turning up the whites of his eyes, he landed into his own warm puddle on the dwarf’s bosom and his rose lips have moaned “sorry” into Thorin’s ear.  
The King of Durin’s Folk watched his lover’s cheeks burning in a pleased fire and he could only mutter.  
“It’s all right.”  
But there in his body still remained a slight tension as his flesh also demanded reduction and he was waiting for something.  
The trembling, flushed elven creature on his breast smelled out his dissatisfaction instinctively and panted out in dwarf’s ear.  
“Wait a little. I need some time to recover.”  
Thorin only nodded through the momentum.  
A perfect silence has fallen for about five minutes, and the King of Durin’s Folk listening to his lover’s puffing could’ve sworn that one fell asleep.  
But then suddenly this elven guy rose from his body and turned his butt to the dwarf.  
“I want you to take me this way. I’m sure you will come to love this pose.”  
The dwarf felt embarrassed a little for some reason but seductive curves of porcelain paleness lured him.  
So he put his cock inside the elven guy pushing it very gently.  
“You’re so tight,” he said and suddenly added to his surprise. “And it feels so great!”  
The creature seemed to chuckle approvingly and then began moaning. At first it was quietly and very provocative and then louder and more passionate firing up Thorin’s blood and compelling him to rush headlong into abyss of highest pleasures.  
From that very moment it looked like none of the lovers controlled their ardent brain crushing actions.  
As soon as Thorin had his hot cumming finish he enfolded his arms about his lover’s belly and pulled him up, pressing his back to his chest. They started kissing next moment. His partner’s lips were so delicious and so sweet Thorin couldn’t tear himself away from him.  
“I have that weird feeling again …” confessed the dwarf.  
“That everything was just terrific and you’re simply afraid of admitting it. I too can’t help the feeling we should be lovers.” The elven guy’s lips were smiling affectionately at Thorin; he seized dwarf’s hands and pressed them tighter to his belly.  
“That was purely stunning, you are so strong and enduring lover!” the elven creature complimented Thorin. “Oh, I’m so carried away with you each time we do it and think you will drive me out of senses one day!”  
He put his arms around Thorin’s neck and then kissed him temptingly again.  
His voice was delectating the dwarf’s ears.  
Thorin turned the elven guy to him and uttered.  
“Thank you for your valued words. But that is you, means your body that drives me crazy.”  
Satiated lovers thanked each other with kisses and went to sleep in cuddle.  
***  
From that moment on this elf stayed in their company as one of them, not a prisoner any longer. He became a Thorin’s partner and a very, very close friend.  
It looked like this elven guy was a kind of expert in sex, an experienced tempter, but extremely insatiable who knew all the ways how to please Thorin, and he bedeviled him very proficiently that the dwarf soon lost his mind unable to resist him. He allowed Thorin to do with him anything he wished, repeating the same words every time “Everything your heart desires!” and this phrase first brought the King of Durin’s Folk to a grinding halt, his elven lover was burning like the hottest fire in his hands; and then passionate tsunami overflowed them both.  
The elven guy’s words about mood improving and other things turned out to be true. After each their fervent merge Thorin gone off to sleep till the morning hugging his elven partner all over. He woke up in inspired state of mind and during the day was very kind and generous.  
The dwarves knew about these unordinary relations between their leader and the elven guy but none of them said a single thing against it. Even Balin kept silence and only sighed heavily eavesdropping regular Bofur and Dwalin tattle about Thorin’s affair.  
“I don’t believe that glad elven lad. Thorin’s letting this ladylike pretty boy mess up his mind. ” grumbled annoyed Dwalin, looking at Thorin and that hated elven guy those were sitting not far from them on the sheared tree and that damn elf pillowed his head on Thorin’s shoulder purposely.  
“I think he wants to get a leg in. So to say to screw into Thorin’s favor.” agreed Bofur, biting his apple.  
“I would say to you who screw…” Dwalin hushed for a moment as Thorin turned his head to his side.  
The both dwarves pretended they were busy with something important. Dwalin reached for his axe and Bofur took off his hat trying to find something in it. He and Dwalin looked very absurdly that moment.  
“Don’t pay attention, they simply envy you!” his elven companion elucidated the point.  
Thorin preferred to keep mum. And he also knew that dwarves must respect his desires. He is a future king after all.  
Their passionate affair basically became as a usual everyday thing and was developing rapidly.  
But with each day, yes, exactly at daytime, it was harder and harder for dwarves to bear all these scenes between two restless lovers. The elven creature grew bolder and he dragged Thorin to his tent very often to please him and the dwarves had to leave the place for several hours. Let alone the night vagaries of the elf that was not shy any longer.  
When they had sex at night, the elf bawled his head off so loudly that everyone hearing the echo of his scream bloody murder have jumped up.  
“Oh, Mahal! When will it be over in the end????” shouted Dwalin being on the rampage, tearing off his hair.  
“In the end!!!” it came from Thorin’s tent and then another deafening moan followed turning into loud puffing.  
“YES….YES…YES…Thorin…. come on…..YESSSSSSSSSS! OOOOOOOOHHHHH!”  
The dwarves were in shock.  
Everyone has stuck his forefingers into ears.  
Dwalin swore a profane oath.  
Finally the dwarves have decided to speak with Thorin about the elven guy’s behavior that was obscene. It happened right the moment the dwarves ride out from Beorn’s house where Thorin’s company had a sleepless night because two indefatigable lovers turned it into a marathon sex night of 6 hours.  
So on their further path they leveled with their future king and voiced him a plaintive, begging-to-mercy petition.  
But Thorin only murmured in response.  
“Let’s speak about it later.” And he had put an end to all their tries to renew conversation.  
Everyone knew that Thorin is damn obstinate and left him alone. And though the dwarves had to acquiesce to their leader’s steady resolve, no one wanted this elven creature to accompany them to the Lonely Mountain.  
That’s unclear whether the Fate heard their desperate pleads or whether their journey arrived at the point when things should have change once and for all, but it happened like it was supposed to be.  
***  
That was early morning when dwarves, hobbit and elf came up to a fork of three roads. There was a huge grey boulder in the middle of the way, and it looked really strange; but weirder were the inscriptions on this stone painted in black color marked with road direction arrows.  
Thorin approached the stone and read letters as the others did.  
“Take left – and you will lose your friend. Take straight – and you will lose yourself. Take right – and you will find your love.”  
The dwarf scratched his beard and thought upon the words. Something was illogical in all these three phrases. “Why lose two times and find only once?” asked himself Thorin. “Probably there must be all the time lose or all the time find?” He supposed.  
The dwarf turned around watching his hushed fellow travelers, their minds were bothered with hard thinking, only Bombur was crunching a carrot as always and his elven companion did not look at the stone as if he didn’t care at all.  
Thorin stared at the strange sayings again and got back to thinking.  
He hadn’t any friends, so nothing was to lose. He was not afraid of losing himself though this phrase was too unclear and ambiguous to him.  
The dwarf recalled their passionate nights with his elven chap and turned red like a poppy. No time for love, he was pretty out of it now.  
“So I will go straight.” he decided, and turned to his companions.  
“We will go straight!” he announced.  
“But Thorin what if we lose ourselves?” Bofur asked in troubled voice.  
“I will go first for you not to lose yourselves.” the dwarf clarified in determined tone, and his eyes met with burning eyes of the elven creature. There was something strange in them.  
No one else dared to argue with their leader and the dwarves obediently wandered straight after him.  
And no one of them even turned his head back to see the big boulder that was left behind, and they should have to. Because the inscriptions on the opposite side of the stone were opposite too; and were carved and not painted. And the way the dwarves have chosen was marked with arrow and it showed direction to love finding.  
The company of Thorin Oakenshield entered the gloomy Mirkwood in the afternoon. Gandalf warned them to keep to the path and left them.  
The dwarves walked along in a line through the thicket in dead silence. The trees curved and sick hung above them like ugly scary monsters.  
“By my beard, that wood is bewitched!” uttered Bofur anxiously gazing around.  
“The air may be foul…watch your feet….” He heard as the dwarves behind his back began to natter about kinky feelings.  
Thorin heard their words close to panic and looked back. The dwarves were really dismayed and he also began to feel that oppressing strangulation.  
Only elf was walking on fearlessly next to him not paying attention to anything.  
In fact the forest was enchanted and shortly poor dwarvish creatures started suffering from visual and hearing hallucinations and they lost the right path. They had a violent tiff which path to go and aroused such a loud noise that Thorin had an immediate headache and he shouted at them.  
Meanwhile Bilbo climbed high on the tree to see it better which way to go.  
A fresh evening breeze cooled his face pleasantly and there beyond the Forest rapid river on the north east was seen the top of the Lonely Mountain.  
He was so rejoiced and hurried to share his joy with the others but while getting down he lost his footing and flew down with frightened screams.  
Bilbo fell into some sticky white threads looking like big spider’s web and upped swiftly.  
He was absent for five minutes only and at that time an awesome event happened.  
When the dwarves stopped arguing, some weird hissing sibilant sounds were heard that filled the air ominously.  
“What’s the hell?” Thorin cussed looking for their elven companion; and that moment these horrible spider monsters attacked the dwarves.  
The giant, ugly, pop-eyed spiders were chasing dwarves and when they caught them they wrapped them into thick web cocoons. Thorin fought bravely and he managed to dispose of one of the beast. It squealed horribly and collapsed on the ground twitching its gruesome long limbs. The dwarf spat with disgust.  
He looked over the other dwarves who tried to beat off and ran to Balin’s aid.  
Right the moment they killed together the second hideous monster they both saw even more spiders crawling down the trees quickly to their side.  
“Oh, no!” Bofur screamed in alarmed voice and the dwarves heard the alarming sound of horn not far.  
Some strange slender, long-haired creatures were leaping and running from one branch to another like squirrels, raining down their arrows and smashing the giant hairy spiders.  
They were Silvan elves of Mirkwood that came to the Thorin’s company’s rescue. When all the spiders were killed these creatures approached the dwarves.  
They were very hostile and searched them down taking all their weapons.  
A red-haired maiden took away Kili’s daggers and his sword.  
“Hey, that’s mine!” He tried to resent and was given a going-over the second time like his brother Fili.  
“You entered our kingdom without permission!” She claimed strictly and said something to her golden-haired companion in elvish.  
He gave an order and elves tied hands of their prisoners immediately.  
When Tauriel, the red-haired girl was tying Kili’s hands he whispered to her.  
“Why don’t you tie my legs too? I won’t be able to run away from you.”  
Tauriel chuckled at such ingenious playing around and answered.  
“Only if your dwarf chum will carry you.” she tipped a wink at Fili.  
A golden-haired elven guy whom she called Legolas before cast his disapproving glance at her.  
While all this turmoil Thorin felt rather confounded like his companions and then he got dazed even more once he noticed his disappeared elf. That one was now standing near the others of his kin.  
“Father, what are you doing here?” asked a young archer with long golden hair, named Legolas.  
“Father?” Thorin couldn’t believe his ears and gawked at his former companion and lover and then rushed to him, roaring furiously. “So it’s like that!” he blurted out wrathfully, getting to know he’s been terribly cheated and this darned elf knew right from the start who he was. And they not even cared to ask his name! What a sheer stupidity!  
Several sharp elven swords encircled Thorin at once keeping him away from their king.  
His companion’s face lit a glowing smile.  
“Yes, I am the Elven King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm, Thorin Oakenshield. Welcome to my Domain!”  
Thorin spat to his side contemptuously. His wounded honor was seething his soul with horrid anger inside. The dwarf suddenly perceived this shameful taste of willful deceit and realized the meaning of the phrase on the stone “to lose oneself”.  
“So you knew this from the start, fucking bastard when we caught you, yeah?”  
“You know it doesn’t matter.” Thranduil kept smiling complacently.  
Thorin wanted to tell him everything he thinks of him but decided to curb his tongue.  
“Take them away!” ordered the Elven King and his elves pushed up the dwarves inducing them to move forward.  
***  
Thorin was sent in dungeon with all his dwarves and the present moment was measuring his small cell forward and back mulling over the situation.  
In the meantime some of his guys were trying to break down the metal rods of the door.  
Balin’s admonishing voice attempted to put them down.  
“These are not orcs dungeons, lads! These are the halls of the Woodland realm.”  
Frankly, the King of Durin’s Folk was thinking of escape too, his very being was revolted with a such unkingly cavalier treatment.  
A poignant remorse was preying upon his mind at the very moment. But as soon as he recollected the Elven King, two tall elven guards came for him to bring him to their king’s Throne Hall.  
The dwarf followed them hugely reluctantly.  
***  
And here he was before these astounding azure eyes of the Elven King Thranduil himself.  
Thorin stared at him hatefully remembering the days of his wandering in wilderness when Smaug the dragon occupied their mountain and there he was on the hill. That damned elf with his big army, watching all this disaster when the rest of bereaved dwarves were fleeing from the Lonely Mountain seized with fire.  
He watched them haughtily and never came to their aid.  
Thorin’s revived visions vanished and he felt his gorge rises at it. This elven creature caused him a fit of abhorrence and squeamishness.  
Thranduil, on the contrary, looked very happy; standing near his whimsical wooden throne with horns he was watching the dwarf pretty arrogantly from above.  
“How do you like my place?” he asked unexpectedly, gazing proudly at the dwarf and shocking him with his question.  
Thorin barely suppressed an overwhelming desire to pounce upon him and strangle.  
“I put so much effort to accommodate you in comfort.” the Elven King seemed mocking at dwarf. “Hope you’re enjoying my hospitality immensely?!?”  
Thorin couldn’t bear his blatant mockery and so he approached this darned elven creature and pointed his finger at his side.  
“YOU!” he shouted crossly. “I saw you there on the hill when the dragon attacked Erebor! You were beholding our disaster and never came to our aid! Instead you fled, turned tail like a miserable coward!”  
Thranduil’s face was distorted from wrath and he rushed suddenly to the dwarf’s place. He hung above him menacingly.  
His enraged eyes were drilling resented eyes of Thorin.  
“Don’t you understand that I couldn’t throw my army and save you? I couldn’t risk the lives of my people for your sake!”  
“Yeah! That is quite in character with you!” pronounced Thorin in vexed voice, looking into his flashing with wrath eyes and at his parted lips lower.  
Damn! He looked extremely seductive now.  
With a tremendous force Thorin fought himself inwardly, trying not to yield this temptation.  
Seemed he was not alone in his feelings.  
They both kept gazing at each other intently not daring to break the silence.  
But then Thorin braced himself and uttered.  
“So you wanted to slay a dragon, yeah? Your Majesty? This way I should call you now?” he declared in a sneering voice.  
Thranduil smirked sassy in response.  
“That’s it, dwarf! It’s as clear as day!”  
He showed his ivories. Next moment all his arrogance was blown away in a blink with Thorin’s words.  
“Then I should upset and disappoint you! You’re not gonna go with us!”  
“I’m gonna go with you, stupid dwarf!” Thranduil’s eyes flashed wickedly.  
“No, you’re not, your hincty Majesty! I’m not gonna afford this stupidity!” emphasized the dwarf, smiling boldly at him.  
The Elven King gifted him an ice-cold glance and uttered.  
“Then I’m not gonna let you out of here till you change your mind, you stubborn dwarf!” he promised, smiling audaciously in his turn.  
“I won’t change my mind!” declared Thorin firmly.  
“Let’s live and see! A hundred years is a mere blink in a life of an elf!” Thranduil waved his palm and guards approached Thorin and grabbed him inclined to convoy him back to his prison cell.  
The bewildered dwarf looked back at his former elven companion.  
“I’m patient! I can wait!” the Elven King stated mockingly.  
***

Thorin was thrown by kick in his loin back in dungeon, this time to Balin’s chamber. An elven guard locked the door after the dwarf and departed.

“He offered you a deal?” his friend was curious to know the situation.

Thorin kept silence, staring into emptiness grimly.

Balin breathed out heavily.

“Well, that was our only hope.”

Thorin remembered about Bilbo that suddenly disappeared in the forest the moment the Wood-elves had appeared. He wasn’t among the caught dwarves and that means he was able to escape.

“Not our only hope!” snapped Thorin, hoping that halfling is wandering somewhere.

Oh, how right he was!

***  
Indeed, this Halfling was a smart gee and he became dwarves’ ticket to freedom after he had stolen the keys from the Elven King’s butler. But this happened only two weeks later, and before that Thorin and his company had sampled the delights of imprisoned life.  
Thranduil ordered his elves to keep a close eye on the dwarves. Thorin’s stubbornness made him realize that one would definitely resort to some elaborate plan. For that matter Thranduil considered himself wiser and believed that he would find a way to change the negative attitude of the future King under the Mountain.  
“The quarrel of lovers is the renewal of love.” He thought in his bed in the evening before going to sleep. “We will be happy one day, my love. And that day will come indubitably. We need to wait a little. Yes, Thorin. You must be patient like I am!” Thranduil smiled bewitchingly at imaginary dwarf, then put his head on his palm and closed his eyes.  
Seductive images of their merges filled his dreams and the Elven King heard himself speaking in his sleep.  
“Happiness requires something to do, something to love and something to hope for. I know what I’m saying, my love.”  
However, Thorin thought quite differently. He was pretty fed up with Thranduil’s hospitality and that he has been confined within these four walls for two weeks.  
He had a great yearning to get out of his prison as soon as possible, so you can imagine his endless joy and enthusiasm when he saw Bilbo with keys near his dungeon.  
The pleasant sleep of the King of the Silvan Elves was broken with loud screams of his subjects.  
Learning the fact Thorin’s company escaped the elven dungeons Thranduil at first was wild with rage.  
He had certain plans for this dwarf and that one was now on the run.  
The Elven King was well aware of the target, the point of destination of Thorin’s quest. He sensed a plan being hatched right there in the moment.  
“Don’t bite the hand that feeds you!” said he within himself and giggled complacently, rubbing his palms.  
***  
Meanwhile, events unfolded at breakneck speed. The dwarves crossed the river in barrels, running away from the Wood-elves and reached Esgaroth. Thence they set out to the Lonely Mountain. They had to hurry because Durin’s Day was too close to come. Thorin forbade himself to think about his shameful behavior and never allowed his thoughts to return to that goddam Elven King.  
And as it was said before Thranduil had a different opinion. He took a fancy to this exact dwarf and didn’t wish to let him slip away so easily.  
So once the Elven King heard about the dwarves who were seen near the mountain, he understood that the time for immortalizing his deed has come. And furthermore, the Elven King had a grudge against the dragon and so he saw a good chance to have revenge.  
He harnessed his horse and galloped to Lake-town.  
Fortune favored the brave and that meant it favored him. Thranduil’s decision was right; the beast abandoned blackened and lifeless region that lay around the Lonely Mountain, his desolation and turned his ugly mug to the southeast of Middle Earth, Esgaroth.  
Our great warrior, the Elven King was prepared very well feeling ahead of the game. He armed himself with a black dwarvish arrow forged in the Kingdom under the Mountain long ago which his friend had been keeping secretly in his house all these years.  
And then he climbed the tower where he set this big metal object into a dwarvish wind lance and patiently kept waiting for a dragon to come.  
Before Smaug the dragon burned the whole town to the ground with his lethal fire he was slain by the firm hand of Thranduil. He had the only chance, the only arrow, what do you want? He simply had no right to miss the target.  
“This exploit will go down to posterity! They’ll remember a hero, Daer Thranduil Naurlhûgdagnir! (The Great Fire-Drake Slayer)” he declared wearing this conceited and inerasable grin on his face.  
***  
Predictably, the news of the dragon’s bane spread very fast as well as the news who became its slayer.  
Thorin was anything but happy. He expected the Elven King to besiege his Mountain sooner or later and his worst expectations came true.  
In several days that one arrived on his giant elk with his impressive host to see him.  
But Thorin was not interested in him because his mind was busy with defensive measures and battlement reinforcements for the mountain.  
So when that hincty peacock approached the gate with his large army the dwarf did not pay so much attention to it.  
Until the moment Thranduil asked Thorin of permission to come inside.  
He walked up to the mountain and demanded the dwarf to let him in.  
“I do not desire to talk with you!” Thorin replied stubbornly.  
“I have something to say to you, stupid cad! Just hear me out!” Thranduil cussed.  
“All the more reason for going away from here, Your Slow-Witted Majesty!” gave him the cue Thorin.  
“I killed the dragon!” Thranduil was yelling in frustration at the wall.  
“You killed the dragon just to prove me you are not this miserable coward trying to fix your bygone sins to win my affection, sneaky sycophant! You did it for nought! I didn’t need your service!”  
“How dare you!” the Elven King gave a wild roar bumping his fists against the stone. “You’re crazy, damned dwarf!”  
“Get out of here! You will get nothing!” Thorin shot out over the wall, banishing him.  
The Elven King was going to tell him of the purpose of his visit but suddenly changed his mind.  
“Curse you! To hell with you, stupid dwarf!” blurted Thranduil through his teeth loudly and his foot kicked the wall crossly. After it he turned his back, returning to his people. Oh, this obstinate dwarf! He has to make up something to interest him.  
He was going to leave for home but then decided to make a halt for the night.  
Gandalf informed him of the orcs approaching from the north, and that pushed Thranduil to remember his nightmare. He knew that he needed to warn Thorin, it was his duty, a high-priority task and it didn’t matter that one was rude to him.  
It felt like this night he would devote himself to thinking and its main purpose would become an idea how to send his message to Thorin.  
Fortunately Thranduil’s servant informed there was a Halfling from over there who wanted to see him for some reason.  
Thranduil felt curious.  
This skillful, agile fellow turned to be not that simple thing. He grabbed the most precious dwarvish jewel running away from Erebor.  
Bilbo gave him this precious stone in exchange of the promise not to start the war with the dwarves.  
The Elven King nodded, agreeing. Of course he was not going to start it anyway. He simply wanted to scare this miserable pack of dwarves.  
This Halfling continued speaking and Thranduil has already seen his chance in this conversation.  
“All right, you have my word.” He confirmed. “You may peacefully return to dwarves now.”  
But when Bilbo went out of his tent, Thranduil hurried after the hobbit and called him.  
“Listen here,” he said seriously. “If he is the same precious to you…” fumbling with words he stared at interested Bilbo. “Do not let him go to Ravenhill tomorrow, not for any reason!”  
“Yes, your Majesty!” the Halfling replied and was gone.  
Thranduil was seeing him off with a still troubled look. “Hope for miracles, but don’t rely on one.” He remarked within himself.  
The Elven King yearned his nightmare would never come true. That one he’d been having all the time during all these years. One day a year and that day was tomorrow.  
He couldn’t sleep a wink that night. Only before the dawn he was overcome with sleep.  
His mind was tormented by this appalling nightmare again.  
...In the early morning, a harsh battle with horrid, ugly beasts; blood and fire; smoking air; and Thorin who challenged his fate.  
Ravenhill the guard-post of Erebor where it all took place.  
Helpless Thorin, and this severe beast Azog the Defiler, they faced each other in the fatal, win-or-die final battle.  
And there’s the final blow and this huge orc cheated the dwarf and ready to pierce him in a wink.  
Thranduil’s spirit was in a horrible chaos, he was afraid to miss that point of no return when he was still able to rescue the dwarf.  
But then this dim haze all of a sudden covers him like a gray cloudy mist falling over his eyes. And he hears his helpless cry of unbearable, maddening pain turning into mortal agony together with Thorin’s death cry.  
The Elven King woke up in cold sweat with shortness of breath.  
This day has come. He has no right to lose this battle and to lose Thorin. He will take all the pains and will rush to his aid.  
The elven host besieged the Lonely Mountain at dawn. Thirteen dwarves took their positions on the battlements rebuilt by them at night.  
Thorin was dressed as a king in his finest attire wearing a golden crown. He was holding a ready bow in his hands which was aimed at Thranduil approaching on his elk.  
The dwarf fired an arrow, and it scratched the ground beneath the hoofs of the Elven King’s elk.  
“One more step and you’ll get an arrow between your eyes.” He threatened.  
However Thranduil snorted mockingly in response.  
“What the fucking boyishness! What do you think you’re doing, damned dwarf?” the Elven King hissed to himself.  
He threw up his hand and his soldiers pointed thousands of their ready bows at dwarves on the Mountain. All of them crouched down except Thorin. He remained standing and looked proudly at Thranduil.  
“Are you coming down or what?” wondered the Elven King derisively.  
“No! You’ll get nothing from me!” grumbled Thorin hoarsely.  
“Indeed?” the Elven King was playing his brows. “And how about this?” he stretched his arm up, showing a big shining crystal on his palm.  
Thorin’s heart missed a beat.  
“Thieves! They stole Arkenstone from us!” claimed Kili with disdain.  
“I’ve done this!” a loud voice came from behind.  
Thorin turned back and stunningly stared at foolishly smiling Bilbo.  
True amazement mixed with sudden despise appeared on his face.  
“How…” the dwarf couldn’t find suitable words. That was absolutely unexpected.  
His morbid thoughts attacked him like an avalanche. This darned Elven King dishonored his name, and this damned halfling turned to be a traitor.  
Everyone cheated him roughly.  
Bilbo started to talk nonsense about Thorin that allegedly turned into a quite different blinded with greed dwarf.  
Thranduil was listening attentively to their quarrel and anticipated rough, savage justice.  
Looks like Thorin heard his thoughts as he had felt he couldn’t endure Halfling’s plaints any longer and so he grabbed Bilbo in attempt to throw him off the wall.  
His dwarves tried to stop their king, but everything ceased right the moment Gandalf said his word.  
Thorin had to release Bilbo and that one fled away immediately.  
The Dwarf King was breathing heavily, feeling so vulnerable and helpless. He had to find solution as soon as possible. All betrayed him, no way back. He was to challenge his fate.  
He raised his eyes looking with hope to the left where the rising sun was sending its growing light beams and saw a raven flying to the Lonely Mountain.  
The black giant bird landed on the edge of the rock and cawed.  
“Will you have peace or war?” Thranduil shouted to the dwarf from below.  
Thorin’s eyes turned to the east where the Iron Hills were. He had a ready solution and he was determined.  
“I will have WAR!” replied Thorin gruffly, keeping his eyes on the sun.  
“What a fool!” Thranduil mentioned within himself. He wasn’t alone in such opinion.  
A stealthy whisper swept amongst the dwarves which were exchanging their discouraged glances. The word “sheer madness” has been repeated several times.  
And at the following moment everyone heard a noise coming from the Iron Hills.  
That was Thorin’s cousin Dain Ironfoot who came for backup.  
Thranduil felt how it raised his hackles. “Another clearly mad naug!” he snorted squeamishly.  
When orcs attacked them and the battle began, Thranduil was involved in fighting but he tried to keep his eyes fixed on the Mountain all the time.  
When the dwarves broke the defensive line, he lost his temper ready to rush to them at any minute.  
The Elven King turned aside for a moment and missed a harsh blow from the right.  
Legolas that shielded him had disappeared somewhere and Thranduil had to cover himself.  
He directed his elk to the ruined city and it was shot down right away as soon as it entered the arch.  
Thranduil flew headlong forward and landed on the snowy surface. He found himself surrounded by several enemies.  
He rose up, swinging his long silver swords, crushing the ugly beasts with his sharp blows.  
It was over in a few minutes and the Elven King lowered the blood-stained blades, looking around and beholding dreadful scenes at his feet and nearby.  
Hundreds and hundreds of slaughtered: shot and stabbed to death bodies of men and his people, lots of dead beasts – bloody mess.  
His mind horrified by cruelty was quaking and that moment he heard a cry of the Halfling who was talking to Gandalf.  
“Fili, Kili and Thorin went to Ravenhill!”  
“Ravenhill… Tann o gûr (Omen of Death)” Thranduil shuddered and felt his heart sank; his horrid dream was coming true.  
“What’s the fuck is going on to him? I warned him not to do this!” his legs got rubbery when he tried to move on and that moment a strong blow landed on his head from behind and he felt as his legs gave way.  
“Thorin…” whispered he and closed his eyes, falling to the ground.

...Billions of dazzling stars surrounded the Elven King and he was shocked with their colossal beauty and greatness and among them was one that was the most charming and shone brighter than the others.

Thranduil eagerly gulped sensing the entity of the star. That was Thorin’s life that’s been at its maximum of shining. He knew well what it meant; it was supposed to die soon the same way as her owner. He stretched his hand on forth as if trying to reach it and then heard the voice.

“What is ordained cannot be avoided.”

Thranduil remembered the day when he fell from the tree and broke his elbow and his mother told him absolutely the same. Once he got terrible burns due to dragon’s fire and Elrond who took care of him said to him the same.

“Ú-estelion mi amarth! (I don’t believe in fate!)” he clenched his teeth and added determined. “I will not yield to that cheap trick!”

The moment he said it he regained his consciousness or to be precise, the Halfling brought him back to life.

“Please hurry up, Your Majesty! Thorin is seriously wounded!” he helped Thranduil to get up.

The Elven King gritted his teeth angry with himself and cursed that damn weakness that still possessed him. His head was heavy from the blow but his heart was throbbing and aching awfully because of Thorin.

Overbearing his pain he revived a memory of that bright dazzling star ready to fade away and he moved forward, supported by the small creature that also cared for Thorin.

Thranduil didn’t memorize the way they climbed that long slippery stone stairs struggling an ice-cold wind that with all its strength tried to blow them away.

He only remembered the moment when he saw Thorin on the frozen ground lying unconscious, holding his hand on his bleeding side.

Remembered how he fell on his knees beside the motionless dwarf, and when he put his hands on his horrible gash feeling his warm blood, and how he closed his eyes and started to whisper the words he used to say while healing.

Remembered how hard and how complicated it was for him and that it cost a lot of efforts to restrain himself from a nervous cry that threatened to escape from him. But he was repeating only two words all the time.

“Ammen amarthan! (I refused what is fated!) Ammen amarthan! (I refused what is fated!) Ammen amarthan! (I refused what is fated!)”

He loudly gasped together with the Dwarf King and opened his eyes facing Thorin’s ones when that one twitched under his arms, taking a deep breath.

Thorin looked at Thranduil’s cheeks covered with bloody scratches and his troubled eyes, and whispered grumpily.

“You…again…” and passed out.

Thranduil breathed out a relief. He’s won. They have won together with Thorin. He tiredly gazed at his hands imbrued with Thorin’s blood. “Blood is the sweat of heroes.” he heard his own voice inside.

“Tell the others he is alive.” he cast his tired words to Bilbo.

The Elven King got up slowly, he felt too dizzy to move away quickly. But the thing he completed his mission and saved Thorin in spite of his fate, in spite of everything warmed his heart.

“That’s very good I succeeded. Faith is the vision of the heart. Have faith and the way will open.” he thought and wished to lay himself down and have a sleep. Nobody helped him to leave this cursed place and he got down the mountain, limping.

All the dwarves surrounded their king and were fussing over him in attempt to carry him away to safe place.

The Elven King reached the foot of the mountain and sat down on the stone step.

He leaned back against another one. He’s been deadly fatigued.

“Ada, are you all right?” he heard the voice of his son and opened his eyes towards him.

“Let’s go home, nin ion, the war is over.” He uttered licking his dried lips.

Legolas nodded leaning his father on his shoulder.

“Where’s Tauriel? I was sure she was with you.” his father inquired casually.

“She was…” Legolas sounded lost. “She’s wailing over Kili. He was killed together with his brother.” He looked at his father closely. “I heard you cured Thorin Oakenshield.”

Thranduil looked down.

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” He lied, understanding that now it mattered even more than previously. “Anyway I need to go home urgently.” he clarified, and his son obediently led him away from Erebor.

***

Two weeks have passed since the battle was over. The autumn passed into cold winter, and despite the streets in Dale were iron-bound with frost, everyone was busy with town rebuilding. And in the meantime the dwarves of Erebor were taking care of their king. He was getting better very quick never knowing who saved him and whom he should thank for it.

Bilbo had to stay with Thorin as he didn’t wish to leave his friend alone. Gandalf was also helping the Dwarf King to recover. All of them kept mum about Thorin’s rescue until he asked them about it. Bofur leaked a word, well Thorin eavesdropped his conversation with Bard about the King Thranduil who was going to leave the Woodland Realm for the West for some unknown reason. Was it the latest gossip or not but something trembled in Thorin suddenly and he understood an urgent necessity to see the Elven King.

In fact, Thranduil was going to leave his Woodland Realm for a while as its closeness to Erebor began to oppress and annoy him. His thoughts were constantly with the Dwarf King though he knew that one was feeling all right.

But each evening till the late night the Elven King stood on his open veranda and mused upon the distant scene, the hazed top of the Lonely Mountain that was covered with snow dreaming of Thorin.

This evening it’s been absolutely the same. The weather in the forest was wonderful and the trees were covered with white snow and it was snowing too, and this entire splendor influenced Thranduil so significantly, that he was desirous of walking in his wood.  

And that’d be okay, but his servant reported that someone wanted to meet him very much.

The Elven King cussed and went up to the door to look who just breezed in, and startled back as if he saw a ghost.

There was the Dwarf King standing in front of his eyes alive and so damn handsome.

He was wearing a bright blue shirt and black breeches and looked extremely kingly.

However, Thranduil only flashed a quick smile and mentioned casually.

“Forgot about your crown.” He planned to walk away but as Thorin stood still on his way it was impossible to pass the dwarf by without touching him, and that was the thing Thranduil feared of most of all.

The Dwarf King estimated his joke and replied.

“I will be crowned in two days. You may come to my coronation. ”

Thranduil cast his swift glance at him and intended to go out.

“Thank you so much. I’m very flattered. I’ll try to drop in but now I need to leave. So let me pass, I’m in hurry!”

Thorin stayed where he was, staring annoyed at Thranduil.

He was annoyed for the reason that one did not want to listen to him.

“I must say that that I’m impressed.” He said suddenly very loud. “You saved my life once during our quest, you healed me once, and you killed the dragon for my sake and…”

“Let us assume that I killed the dragon for my own sake.” the Elven King broke in dwarf’s speech trying to sound indifferently.

“All right!” Thorin agreed. “But I have come here not for idle chatter. I have come to thank you for my saving and return you this!” he thrust out a small chest and noticed Thranduil gawked at it in amazement.

“What is it?” that one uttered in a stunned tone.

“Open it.” Thorin suggested, and the Elven King did it.

There, on the black velvet was laid a treasure of pure beauty – diamonds shimmering in silver those were rimmed in a silver metal.

Thranduil’s eyes burnt with avarice and desire, and his mouth opened in an admired gasp. His trembling fingers touched the stones carefully feeling their hard and cold surface not believing that it all was in true.

He suddenly found out a small silver ring with a gorgeous and very unusual glowing crystal and took it out.

“What is it?” he sounded abashed and taken aback with its extraordinary beauty.

“I don’t know exactly,” Thorin cleared his throat. “Bilbo told me that he found it in my hand when they brought me home from Ravenhill. I thought this thing was very rare and made this ring for you. I thought you’d like it.”

“Oh, Thorin!” letting out an anguished cry Thranduil pounced on the dwarf and hugged him tight. “That is your life….mmmy life in your hand!” he was confusing with words and the Dwarf King felt embarrassment in his feelings and hugged dismayed Thranduil too.

That one burst into sobs unable to restrain himself any longer and Thorin was confounded completely by his behavior as he never saw him crying. His hands started to comfort the upset Elven King by fondling him and he tried to calm him down with his words.

But as soon as they pulled away from each other Thorin looked into Thranduil’s charming bedewed with tears eyes and these parted lips and cussed himself.

“Oh, Mahal!” he uttered and not realizing what’s he doing, snuggled up to his lips.

Next moment Thranduil’s arms seized his hair and pulled his head to him, he started kissing him madly.

“Where’s your bedroom?” Thorin gasped for air watching the Elven King’s insane, ecstatic eyes.

“Thhere down below!” Thranduil stuttered and made an attempt to drag the dwarf after him.

That one pushed him off a little and locked the door.

“I think we can stay here.” he said unexpectedly looking around and noticed a long couch on the right.

Thranduil followed his glance eagerly and nodded.

They rushed forward stumbling like blind and reaching the couch fell upon it, quickly and impatiently ripping off their clothes and helping each other.

Intensity was so high and hot that Thorin thought they would break this beautiful piece of elven art and end up on the stone floor.

Thranduil never seemed so excited and he was burning like a storming fire in the Dwarf King’s arms.

Thorin felt this strong ardent heat through his rampant, vehement kisses.

And when it got closer to much serious stage, the flames of passion rose to its limit. Thranduil couldn’t hold back his bright emotions and burst into such fervent moaning that pushed Thorin to the edge of the deep abyss called a delighting climax which he fell into together with the Elven King.

He squeezed their hooked fingers and whispered in his ear.

“Thank you. It was simply terrific!”

Thranduil smiled fondly in his relaxing bliss and emphasized playfully.

“I would recommend you to clinch our victory a little later.”

Thorin chuckled heartily and stressed too.

“I’m afraid one clinch won’t be enough. I’ve recently watched you burning so impetuously in my arms. Much earlier in days of our quest of Erebor I had realized that insatiability of yours was simply endless and it drove me crazy so strongly I couldn’t stop myself as well…”

“That’s why I proposed it to you.” His elven beloved playfully noticed.

“You’re my irresistible teaser-pleaser.” Thorin kissed him gently and added. “How simply I can deny...” his beloved’s lips caught his, intervening in his phrase. “Just let us burn.” That one whispered.

And of course Thorin repeated their ardent affair and he too was delighted immensely. 

And soon the both kings finally lay on the couch satiated with one another again.

Lying on Thorin’s naked breast Thranduil was admiring the ring that dwarf gifted him.

“It’s a pure beauty!” he said twirling his finger and stared into the depth of the glowing stone.

Thorin’s hand ran through the Elven King’s silky hair and he asked.

“What in fact is this thing?”

“It’s a fallen star.” Thranduil answered, not wishing to share his dream with Thorin.

“There’s no such thing!” the Dwarf King did not believe him and asked then. “How and where shall we live further on? I suppose you can leave everything here on your son and move in with me. But everyone’s sure you’re still my enemy.”

Thranduil giggled at his words and looked complacently into his eyes.

“I should admit that nothing can be sweeter than to get in a close touch with your enemy!”

Thorin touched his elven partner’s nose.

“A very close and hugely pleasant touch, I should admit.” He agreed and smiled adorably at Thranduil. “Oh, what fools we are! Blind fools!” he sighed out dreamily, and his hand pulled Thranduil’s face closer.

“Yes, Thorin. Our love blinded us together and we are to keep each other.” Thranduil smiled looking enamored eyes at the dwarf. He never felt so safe and happy in his life. All his fears were gone, and he was in the arms of the one he always desired. And Thorin couldn’t take his eyes from the most handsome Elven King who shared his feelings.

“You’re like a fate’s gift to me!” he said below his breath stretching to his lips.

“Ammen amarthan. I don’t believe in fate, Thorin. Love is blind but sees afar.” Thranduil replied and let them merge in a sweet kiss.


End file.
